A vehicle shifter is an electromechanical device attached to a vehicle that permits an operator to control the movement of the vehicle. Vehicle shifters typically include a neutral lock device in order to prevent the shifter from being accidentally shifted from a neutral gear position into a reverse or forward gear position, unless the vehicle is traveling at below a predetermined speed, and the brake pedal is depressed. The vehicle operator manually moves the shifter between the forward, neutral, and reverse detented positions in order to control the movement of the vehicle. The shifter offers a provision for the neutral lock device to be locked in the neutral position by actuating the neutral lock device mounted externally to a shifter housing. The neutral lock device locks the shifter in the neutral position, thereby preventing accidental movement of the vehicle in the forward and reverse direction.